


Warmth

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, McCree comforting Reader, Sweet cinnamon roll McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a bad day, and just want to get to your room to cry it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Today had been bad.

No, it was completely awful. You could hardly keep yourself together as you tried to make your way through HQ to your room. It was tricky, the place was of course rather occupied. Your face was hot, your eyes stinging, ready to cry. But not yet, you just had to make it to your bed, where you didn’t have to be seen, where you didn’t have to explain to anyone why you were hurting.

You had run into Morrison just shortly before, he seemed to have been interested in details of your last mission. It was a struggle trying to get out of that conversation. The lump in your throat made it hard to speak. He didn’t catch on that you were upset so much as he assumed you were feeling unwell. At that point getting away from him was easier.

As if to avoid any other interactions, your eyes kept to the floor, watching each step of your feet as you tried to occupy your mind with something until you could make it to freedom.

Almost there.

Just as you made the last steps to make it to your door, someone else’s feet came into your sight, and you collided with their body, rather forcefully given your quick pace into another walking person. You stumbled back, only to be quickly held in place by a warm hand.

Lifting your head, you were met with McCree’s face, his eyes shone with amusement, his lips curled up.

It must have been written on your face, that you weren’t doing so well. It only took a moment of eye-contact before his expression changed. He knitted his brows, the amused smile that had played on his lips gone. 

“You alright, sweetheart?” His hand lifted, coming to your cheek. He hesitated as you flinched.

That was it, that was all it took for the emotions to bubble up within you. It felt like a burning heat in your chest, a bad one. You couldn’t look away fast enough, the tears formed in your eyes, and you tried to pull away. His grip on your arm tightened.

“Don’t go, darlin’.”

You knew McCree was the kind of man who liked to flirt and charm people. This wasn’t like that, his tone was warm, and kind.

“Jesse please just-” you stopped speaking as warm arms pulled you in, your face resting into the cowboy’s chest.

“Ain’t gonna make you tell me anythin’ you don’t want to, but I ain’t gonna leave you by yourself either.”

Your shoulders shook as tears slid out of your eyes, down your cheeks; droplets soaking into the clothing on his chest that you so firmly nuzzled yourself into. You only somewhat felt his hand pat your back reassuringly as you sniffled and tried to hold back sobs.

“Let’s get you out of this hallway, alright? C’mon.” McCree let go of you, pulling off his serape to drape it over your shoulders in an act of comfort. You couldn’t hold back a sob as he lifted you effortlessly, your face burying into his chest as if to hide in shame of your tears.

The trip into your room was mostly silent save for your snivels and whimpers. You were lowered from his arms and onto your bed, your head falling against the pillow gently. As your eyes met his, he sat beside you, his gaze all but concerned.

“Do you wanna talk about it, sweetheart?”

You shook your head.

“Want me to stick around?”

You nodded.

McCree smiled. It was a gentle smile, something not quite like anything you had seen before from the man. He carefully lay on the bed beside you, hooking an arm around your waist, confidently holding you against his body. The cool sensation of the metal hand running against your back calmed your shaking; though your tears still flowed freely. His other hand came to your head, gently stroking your hair at the scalp.

“You’ll be alright, I gotcha, darlin’.” his voice was a hardly above a whisper.

You weren’t sure how long you stayed with him like that for. McCree patiently soothed you the entire time, hardly moving an inch aside from his gentle calming strokes. By the time you calmed down, you were left with nothing but comfort and warmth. You looked up to his face, his eyes already on you. Had he been watching you this whole time?

With your negative feelings mostly lost at that point, your heart began to pound, realizing really just how close you were to him, how intimate the situation was. Your cheeks were already red from the crying, thank god.

You tried to look away but his hand caught your face, keeping your gaze on him.

It wasn’t entirely clear who moved first, it was as though in synchronization, the two of you closed your eyes, and your lips pushed against his. They weren’t soft like yours, rather rough and a little dry. For a few moments, the only sounds in the room were of your lips working against his in a soft kiss, his thumb stroking your cheek as he held your face.

When the two of you separated your lips, he moved back from you with a smile. For a moment, you thought it seemed as though his cheeks were flush. But maybe it was just you.

“That make you feel any better, darlin’?” As he asked, he pulled you close to his body with both arms, a much more firm hold than he had shown you before.

You nodded, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I did something not 18+  
> Hope it's well-liked~
> 
> Written mostly for a very special person who i felt deserved this fic. <3


End file.
